¡Bendita sea la cocina!
by Eagle Gold
Summary: Una competencia culinaria entre una "cocinera estrella" y un muchacho exquisito nunca podría terminar en buenos términos ¿O tal vez...?. En respuesta a "Más sidra, por favor ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!"


**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Este reto es el n°69:_¡Si no te gusta como hago la maldita cena anda a pedirle arrumacos a tu vieja!_

**Resumen:**Una competencia culinaria entre una "cocinera estrella" y un muchacho exquisito nunca podría terminar en buenos términos ¿O tal vez...?. En respuesta a "Más sidra, por favor ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!"

* * *

— ¡Muy amargo! —Manifestaba molesto.

— ¡Le falta sal! —Se quejaba.

— ¡No parece un manjar griego! —Chistaba.

— ¿Dónde este mi filete? — Le reclamaba.

Era Año Nuevo, esto no tenía nada de malo. El problema era que él, ¡Él rechazaba todo platillo hecho por ella! ¡Justo cuando faltaban escasas horas para la cena de Año Nuevo! La cuestión era ¿Qué demonios prepararle a él? El señor Inu no Tashio era amante de los filetes, la señora Irasue prefería unas ensaladas livianas, el joven Sesshomaru tenía preferencia por la carne de vaca al igual que su esposa Kagura y la pequeña Rin era la más sencilla, comía lo sentía apetecible de entre todo lo de su familia. Pero él, Inuyasha Tashio, no encontraba consuelo en ningún platillo que la cocinera Kagome, quien era ella, cocinara.

— ¡Kami ayúdame! —Rogaba mirando el techo como sí un milagro le pudiera caer—¡Necesito un platillo para este pesado de Inuyasha!

— No creo que allá arriba tengan tiempo de oír a una muchacha caprichosa como tu—Dijo una voz con pillería. Suspiro, volteó y se encontró con él quien en su cara adornaba una sonrisa de niño travieso— ¿Qué tanto me miras? Te pedí hace una hora un té helado—Reclamó.

— ¿Té helado? ¿No era té y helado? —Indagó con sus orbes azabaches impactados. Ella, intentando que salga ese maldito helado cuando ese muchacho había pedido té helado— ¿Y no tienes ganas de té y helado?

— ¡Keh! ¡Confirmó que eres una tonta cocinera!—Inuyasha se allegó a Kagome arrebatando el cucharón de su mano para acercarse a la sopa—Veamos al menos como esta sopa tuya—Inuyasha llevó la sopa a sus labios buscando un deleite para su paladar— ¡Le falta sal! —Dijo abatiendo el cucharón con fuerza.

— ¡Mi cucharón! ¡Mi madre me lo obsequio en Navidad! —Kagome miro con repudio a Inuyasha mientras iba al auxilio de su utensilio.

— Pues tu madre debería haberte regalo una neurona para poder cocinar mejor— Reprochó con una sonrisa risueña entre sus labios.

— ¡Y si entonces tu eres en experto cocina tu! — Inuyasha miro atónita a Kagome. ¿Cocinar él?

— Feh, yo solo se lo básico. La supuesta cocinera estrella eres tú— Excusó desviando su mirada.

— Yo creo que tienes miedo— Dijo Kagome comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Miedoso yo? ¡Feh! —Exclamó en con tonalidad desafiante— ¿Acaso quieres apostar?

—Mmh, me interesa la idea—Habló mirando desafiante ella también— ¿Qué apuestas tu?

— Sí compruebo que no puedes cocinar perfectamente un platillo sencillo deberás decir "Soy una cocinera estúpida e Inuyasha es el mejor" —Proyectó con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Kagome frunció el ceño y oprimió sus dientes— ¿Acaso te niegas? —Dijo incitándola aún más.

— No, para nada. Sí yo gano tu _disfrutarás_ por el resto de vida la comida que a mí se me antoje servirte ¿Accedes Inuyasha? —Expresó Kagome con mucha tenacidad hacía el joven.

— A tus superiores deberías dirigírtele de señor—Objetó provocativamente hacía Kagome— ¡Y claro que aceptó! ¡Tragaras polvo de cocina Higurashi!

— ¡No Tashio! ¡Tú tragaras ese polvo! —Y estrechando firmemente sus manos se dispusieron a comenzar con la competencia— ¿Cuál es la receta? —Preguntaron al unisonó.

— Lo primero que salga en el libro de cocina—Dijo Kagome abriendo al azar en un página del libro— ¡Aquí esta! Espaguetis a la mayonesa.

_Espaguetis a la mayonesa._

_-½ de espaguetis._

_-1 taza de mayonesa._

_-1 tarro de caballa en aceite._

_-2 huevos duros, aceitunas, filetes de anchoas, pimientos morrones colorados._

— ¡Bien comencemos! — Y cada uno fue por los ingredientes y cada uno a un lugar de la amplia cocina distinta.

—Esa Kagome…cree que me vencerá, ¡Eso nunca! —Pensaba mirándole con el rabillo del ojo.

—Tonto Inuyasha ¡Quedara en ridículo! —Se decía a sus adentros observándolo sutilmente.

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban predispuestos a ganarse sin medir bien como resolverían el platillo. Lo que cada uno tenía que hacer para lograr el platillo perfecto era cocinar los espaguetis en agua con sal, cuando estén se tendrían que colmar hasta que queden bien secos, y los dejarlos enfriar. Luego tendrían que mezclarlo con la caballa desmenuzada, colocar todo en una fuente y lo cubrirlo con mayonesa. Finalmente, deberían decorar todo con rebanadas de huevos duros, los filetes de anchoas, las aceitunas y unas tiritas de pimiento morrón colorado.

Pero todo resultó lo contrario.

Inuyasha no agregó el agua necesaria y dejo durante poco tiempo que se colmaran, de inmediato le hecho la mayonesa. Cortó mal las rebanadas de nuevos y confundió filetes de anchoas con pedazos de un verdadero filete.

Por su parte, Kagome no le agregó sal, aunque los dejo colmar bien. Le puso escasa mayonesa, los huevos los cortó bien pero no agregó ni aceitunas ni morrón colorado.

Si fuera alguna competencia mundial , ambos quedarían descalificados de inmediato y sentenciados a una condena por deshonrar a la comunidad culinaria del mundo.

Una vez que finalizaron sus platillos, los colocaron en una mesa y los disgustaron.

— ¡Puaj! ¡Inuyasha! Esto sabe horrible —Expuso Kagome con total sinceridad. Inuyasha la miraba penetrante y con repudio — ¿Esto tiene filete de verdad?

— ¡Claro que sí tonta! ¡Si decía que claramente que había que agregarle pedazos de filete! —Inuyasha miro el libro y tragó saliva —Bueno…no era exactamente de ese filete….

— ¡Ja! ¡Eso demuestra que yo gane! —Se entusiasmo Kagome con su pose de victoria.

— No asegures tu victoria porque ¡A tus espaguetis les falta sal! —Declaró Inuyasha con espagueti en sus labios — ¡Yo gane! ¡Yo soy mejor!

— ¡No! ¡Tus espaguetis estaban asquerosos! —Dijo Kagome señalándolo con su blanco de índice.

— ¡Los tuyos! —Aborreció Inuyasha.

— ¡No los tuyos!

— ¡Los tuyos!

— ¡No los tuyos!

— ¡Los tuyos!

— ¡Me cansé! —Explotó Kagome quitándose el gorro de cocinera— _¡Si no te gusta como hago la maldita cena anda a pedirle arrumacos a tu vieja!_

— ¿Mi vieja? ¿Te refieres a mi madre? ¿Mi mamá? —Interrogó Inuyasha alzando su ceja.

— ¿Quién más Inuyasha? ¡Todo este tiempo he soportados tus regaños y caprichos! ¡Me canse y por eso yo…¿Pero que mier…—Inuyasha la estaba besando desmesuradamente y con mucha pasión. Ella se resistió pero el muchacho le mordió el labio inferior en señal de regaño y para continuase con el beso. Se separaron minutos después para recuperar aire— ¿Qué significo eso? —Preguntó aun excitada.

— Me dijiste que _anda a pedirle arrumacos a tu vieja_—Explico Inuyasha seriamente—Si esto fuera un juego, tú eres mi mami y me das cariño ¿O me equivoco? —Kagome asintió con las mejillas rojas—No te aterres. Ahora te pregunto ¿Me darías arrumacos?

— Solo si es para siempre—Dijo ella acercándose rápidamente a él para besarlo y abrazarlo. Pero ante la actitud sedienta de él, parecía que esto iba en serio— ¿Sabes que no podré preparar la cena que quieres? ¿Verdad?

— ¿Para qué quiero la cena si tengo ya el postre? —Contestó seductoramente comenzando a eliminar el uniforme de cocinera.

No era tan malo después de todo cocinar para ese muchacho. ¡Bendita sea la cocina!

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota: **Y con esta concluyo el ciclo de historias del 2013, dando así, paso a una nueva era de imaginación y prosperidad.

Ahora sí, les deseo a todos Año Nuevo y para este 2014 todos sus sueños se cumplan .

Y este relato corresponde a: topic / 84265 /101753516 /1 / M%C3%A1s-sidra-por-favor-La-fiesta-es-en-Si%C3%A9ntate

Dejen sus comentarios y si comentan, por favor, agreguen a favoritos.

Saludos y ¡Cuidense!


End file.
